Dryocampa Rubicunda
by Thom Phan
Summary: What if Raven had shown up 3 secs later. As always, please review because I have absolutely no idea where this is going plot wise even though there's only one more chapter. Rating changed to M for implied undress and some violence, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that I wanted to write, for all the wrong reasons and with no idea where in the world it was going. This is a Baked Alaska/ banana split/ NeoxYang (I'm sure someone will agree on the name eventually) that will strive to avoid any OOC moments. So yes, I am going to have Yang date a sadist.**

 **This will be T, yet strive for M eventually because frankly I can't imagine the little contract killer being capable of anything less. And no smut. Frankly, just not my cup of tea and wouldn't be well written anyways.**

 **Finally, I do not own RWBY and this work is not for profit. RIP, Monty Oum.**

\- - -1- - -

Aura's force field effects were by nature, fundamentally flawed against certain forms of attack. For while active they could effectively stop any forms of penetration, but could not negate sheer concussive force. Proving that during a fight against a Aura wielding opponent the most efficient method of a quick victory is blunt force trauma to the head, resulting in whiplash and concussion; much like a car crash; upon which it is common for said aura to drop leaving them open to kill-strikes. A core code of combat that Neo reviewed as she used her centripetal force to launch the blonde boxer into the roof.

Point; match.

With a cocky strut she made her way across the carriage, drawing the thin sword from her parasol in a slow languid manner. She enjoyed victory too much, a rush greater than anything else in this world that turned her smirk into a smile all too broad. Time to finish this. Her blade plunged down, the blade just barely penetrating the floor's thing sheet metal. The girl's blood welling on the sword's edge, all to alluring to her senses as she cleaned it with one, all to sexual, stroke of her tongue; a beautiful taste for a beautiful bruiser.

Leaning over the girl, she pulled the handkerchief from her pocket binding the thin cut on the girl's neck with a simple, stylish knot underneath the girl's usual orange scarf. Then she carefully retrieved the lock of hair severed by her blade while tucking a pink and brown card into the jacket's inside breast pocket. Sleep tight Goldi…

The fury of strikes was fast, forcing her off balance and away from her prize. But this fight was different. She knew the masked lady by reputation, and that was enough to cast her semblance teleporting away while her after image shamefully showed her fear. She wasn't paid for that level of combat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Yang woke up all she could think about was her desperate need for food. This wasn't a time to wait for the cafeteria to open; this was a time for action. Throwing on the first set of clothes she could find, barely able to keep the noise down for her sleeping roommates, before she rushed out the door.

There was a 24-hour deli a half-mile from the school, right on the waterfront and served three-pound sandwiches. This close to Beacon Academy, they were used to students coming in at odd hours for food, though more so at exam times. "The usual, Yang?"

"Yep." Laughing a little, the perks of being her usual self, everyone knew what she ate. Made ordering food sooooo much easier. She reached for her wallet, counting out the change before she noticed the card tucked inside haphazardly.

"Cute scarf, shame you had to get it dirty. One sec and I'll be out with your food."

"Huh?" Looking in the mirror she found her normal shades of clothing broken by a pink and brown floral handkerchief tied around her neck. In the confusion of yesterday she hadn't even noticed it. But taking it off only brought a wince of pain and the sight of a new scar, like she needed any more. That bitch from yesterday, what's her name, Neo… Politan? So that's what the card was. Who leaves their contact info on an attempted murder victim?

Yang knew she was a rash person. It was just a part of her, not necessarily a flaw or a benefit, just a part. Normally though she would be with Weiss, telling her it was trap, you dunce; or Blake who would want to scout things out; or Ruby, who always managed to make her into the worried older sister. But here she was in the nearly empty café, and for the life of her she couldn't find a reason not to call.

"Hey. What are you guys planning?"

But all that came through the connection was a hoarse whisper, so inaudible and painful Yang almost thoughts she was hearing a cough. " **what?** "

"Why did you plant a card on me. Is this a trap?"

More pain as she heard a soft " **oh.** " And then the call closed. The text coming only seconds later. [What idiot calls at 5 in the morning?]

[Hey!]

[You should be tending your headache, not flirting with me.]

[I'm not]… delete that [I was hungry.]

A pause in the rapid texts, [Where?]

[Is this a trap?]

[Did I kill you, or just your brain cells?]

[Fine. Auburnson Deli on the waterfront.]

[I know the place.]

And then the texts stopped, leaving Yang alone with her sandwiches. It only took a few scant minutes for those to leave as well, silencing the growl as they tried to crack her ribs. Now what?

[Do you mind eating outside?]

Yang turned her head to the sight of a delicate hand waving through the shop's glass, her pink and brown hair making her a simple target to spot. Cursing herself for leaving her gauntlets behind in the room, she refused to back down from that pint-sized headache and made her way to the table outside.

"You seem pretty bold for a girl whose boss just went to prison."

*Shrug* followed by her hands moving to stroke her neck before pointing at Yang's and smiling.

"I owe you for that." Yang's eyes squinted.

Her hands pushed back *keep it*.

"Can't you just answer me for once?"

Neo's finger sliding across her throat as she leaned in, showing off a knotted scar across her trachea, drawing out a small painful cough. But she did push out one word, " **hurts** ".

"Oh… Sorry."

She sat back down, gracefully taking her tea from the waiter's hands and pouring a liberal amount of honey. The picture of a lady as she sipped it, crossing her legs to show off their perfect form underneath the brown slacks and grey boots. Her pinky finger pointed to the menu.

"Oh, uh no, I'm good. Just ate."

She gestured to the waiter, one coffee, before turning back to Yang, her smile surprisingly gentle compared to her usual punch-me smirk.

"So… what now?"

Neo looked out over the river of Vale, pulling Yang eyes with her to gaze out over the water. The early dawn sun had turn the clouds above shades of red and pink while the sun rose up in a streak of bright yellow as the sun peaked over the horizon. The water was a bloody mass of red and orange, rippling against a dark background of grimm-held forests and the city itself, slowly lighting itself up through windows and doors.

"…That's a good reason." The moment took Yang's breath away, barely noticing as the waiter dropped off the cup of coffee or as her small companion changed chairs so that she could lean her head on Yang's shoulder.

[So, was this a good first date?]

"Wait this was a date?" The sudden appearance of her would be enemy right next to her face with that text sent a jolt through her system that knocked her back and into Neo's small embrace.

Her pouting face said it all as she quickly sent a different text. [Could be…]

"I'm not so sure that's…"

[You did wake me up before dawn. Least you can do is let me enjoy it.]

"Yeah, but…"

[Let me put this a different way then.] Neo couldn't stop herself anymore, effortlessly gliding around Yang until she was sitting on the taller girls lap. Her eyes so close to Yang's own, blinking with an unusual level of anxiety as they quickly fluttered about in color even as her derogatory smirk remained remarkably steady. Wrapping both arms around her neck, Neo didn't even bother typing what she wanted next. Kiss me idiot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, um… I need to be going. Ruby's probably going to start the witch hunt soon enough."

Neo just fixed her with a pouting lip.

"Aren't you a wanted criminal in Vale? Shouldn't you be in hiding or something."

[Y'all ain't got nothing on me.]

"What are you talking about? I saw you with Torchwick, twice!"

[Nope, just some girl with pink and brown hair."

"And nice legs… wait, how many girls are there with pink and brown hair?"

*Shrug* [Can't be the only one.]

"Yeah, yeah you are."

Neo gave a quick peck on the lips as all the answer Yang needed: but you love me for it.

"Keep texting me."

[You owe me another date.]

"Just say when." Yang stood up, leaving the cash for their drinks, a heavy tip, and a wink for the boy whose heart they just broke; Neo's lithe form still in her arms. A simple heft of her arms brought the girl up onto her shoulder. "I should just carry you the rest of the way back like this, my own little parrot."

Neo smiled, yawning her mouth in mockery of said comment, and clamped her legs tight to Yang's chest, enjoying her perch above the people around. Anyone else picking her up and she would have had a knife to the their throat, But something seemed different about Yang. With a press of her ankle her overly attractive stead turned at the next intersection while Neo opened her parasol against the early sun.

"I'm dropping you off somewhere?" Two ankles simultaneous answered yes. "Alright, say when." The girls walked together for another half-mile finally stopping outside a small foreign restaurant. "Do I want to know?"

Neo mocked a few short punches.

"Oh, hitting the gym this early. I like your style."

She gave one soft one to the head, enjoying the instinctive flare of Yang's protective anger for her hair. [We'll have to have a rematch.]

"Now who's flirting?"

They shared one last kiss before breaking up with reluctance of new love, leaving Yang to make her way back to Beacon alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own RWBY and this work will not generate any profit. RIP Monty Oum.**

\- - -2- - -

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"YaaAaang, where were you?"

"On a date."

"You should have left a note."

"Well I wasn't planning to be gone that long. Just caught up in the moment y'know?"

"Soooo who was it with?"

"Oh, just some girl I met yesterday. She gave me her number and I found it when ordering my breakfast. Next thing I know, it's a date."

"You're not telling me anything. How did you even have time for flirting yesterday? We were saving the world, remember?" Yang let out a sigh; apparently she had a weakness for pouting if her sister and Neo were anything to go by.

"I guess I'm just that talented."

"Well don't just run off again."

"I won't Ruby. Sooo what's the schedule for today?"

"Professor Oobleck gave us the day off to heal up, so Blake's at the library and Weiss is still asleep."

"Uh huh. So what are you going to do?"

"Dunno."

"Well. I'll be at the gym then."

"Yaang, that's not how you rest up."

"Oh don't worry, I'll take it light today."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"…26…27…28…29…30" All right, bored now. Swinging her legs up on to the pullup bar, Yang locked her arms behind her head and started to sit up "1…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, Ms. Politan is it? I see you have put in a request form to audit our classes here at Beacon."

Neo gave a simple nod, careful to never break her poise.

"I must admit, this is an unusual case. No transcripts, no… official work history, but several police reports that could match your description linked to criminal networks…"

[Coincidence.]

"Of course, and it is also my understanding that you scored remarkably well on our entrance exams. Ms. Glynda had to be especially thorough of any cheating on your part. I was glad to see that was not the case however. And yet we find no evidence of a Ms. Neo Politan living in Vale.

[Names change.]

"I see. However we will need your birth name for a proper background check, you do understand."

[Sending them now.]

"There is also the matter of teams, for which there are currently no openings. I understand you may not be entirely used to our methods given your history and that you are only asking to audit this semester, this Academy was founded on the principle of teamwork.

[I'm flexible.]

"Then we will see what can be arranged. Finally, I would like to know why."

Neo paused, her fingers tensed and ready to type a response only to stumble over Professors Ozpin's sudden change in focus. Her face flustered for a second, longer than she had ever been comfortable with, as she reluctantly brought up her answer as a stored file on her scroll's memory.

"I see. An odd answer I must say, but thank you for being honest with me. Well I am afraid that most of our students are either away on missions or temporary leave at the current moment, but at least your paperwork should be in order before classes resume. I hope this school will be an education experience for you."

Neo stood up, spinning around her chair before giving Ozpin a deep, gracious bow, before letting her after image fade away. But Ozpin merely took another sip from his mug upon her exit. "Well, this should be interesting."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"88…89…90…91" Why did situps have to be so boring? Ugh. Last ten and then she would switch to push ups.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You know that girl is going to be trouble."

"She is a wild card. One who has shown a bias that is in our favor and no interest in strategic thinking, otherwise she would have just bartered information to come here."

"We've already run back grounds on half the names she gave us. This girl is wanted in Mistral and Atlas, and by our best accounts was working for Roman before his capture yesterday. She is a liability at best."

"And yet now she has chosen to come to us. All told, I'd much rather teach the girl about her potential for good, rather than have realize that she could be easily take over that man's entire operations. You saw her scores, without any formal education I should add, and they would still put her the top 10 percent of the class; the only thing her criminal abilities have lacked was motivation."

"And you hope to achieve this enlightenment by allowing her closer access to some of the kingdom's most dangerous weapons."

"She is already one of the most dangerous weapons she will ever find, one I would much rather have on our team than against it."

"Very well. I see you have already made up your mind; as usual."

"We will keep an eye on her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"43…44…45…" But a finger across her lip paused her there. Turning her head, Yang looked up to find Neo smiling down on her, the regality of their positions not lost on those pink and brown as Neo sat down with perfect poise upon Yang's back. Followed by a simple pat on the head; keep going.

"Why you…"

Neo wagged her finger twice before pointing emphatically down.

"Fine. 46… …47… …48. You know for a girl your size, 49, you seem really heavy."

One more.

"50."

Pause. Yang held her high plank as she felt Neo shift from her perfect sitting position, spreading her weight across the 'prime real estate' and silently laughing as Yang looked up at the mirror to find the girl lounging on her.

"I am not a couch."

5 more.

"51… …Why are you at Beacon anyways? 52… I thought you were at your gym…53"

Neo set her copy of the application down in front of Yang.

"…54… transferring …55. Are you done teasing now?"

Neo stood up, offering her hand to pull Yang up off the ground.

"Seriously though, did you add weight since this morning?"

And that was how Yang earned her first slap to the head. Followed by Neo pointing down at her boots.

"What?"

So Yang earned her second slap, before again being gestured at her boots.

"Your wearing boots, it's not like they rockets or something."

Sighing, Neo undid the buckles before sliding one foot off, her balance perfectly placed, as she handed Yang the boot.

"It's weighted?"

Nod.

"That would explain your kicks yesterday."

Neo held out her leg, still balancing on her lone boot, as her silent command of 'clothe me'.

"You know for quiet girl, you are really bossy."

[I got 4 hrs of sleep. Someone woke me up.]

"Oh, why didn't you say so? You can go use my bed and I'll wake you up for dinner."

Studious eyes appraised Yang's workout clothes, accompanied by a fresh level of smirk that only made Yang wish she were dressed less comfortably.

"The key's in my locker, jeez."

Neo nodded all right before walking off with a blown kiss."

"Hey, don't you need the combination?"

Neo waived her hands, plucking a bobby pin out of her hair.

"Should have seen that coming."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Neo skipped the room key in the locker, heading straight to the dorm directory. This wasn't the first time se had to hunt down a target's room, and as usual it took much less effort than people should be comfortable with; especially at schools where no one considered to use aliases. The lock itself was also an average affair, not designed against high-level criminals.

She got lucky though. Casing the room out of habit, four desks, four beds, and four bags missing. She could see the dust free spot in the corner where Yang would keep her gym bag, the only dust free spot; she would need to help fix that. Opposite side of the room had a desk with what could only be described as the most perky Goth designs she ever seen, but the bottom drawer was open and the handle had a coating of oil, meaning that it was probably where she kept a tool kit. The other two desks were more normal, an assortment of books and notes with enough gaps to make it clear that they must be off somewhere studying; the joys of schoolwork.

At least that meant she had the room to herself, leaving the matter of which bed was Yangs's. Process of elimination, the rope tied bunk wasn't Yang since she wouldn't set up the blanket covers, while the one underneath had a pillow covered in rather expensive perfume. Smelled a lot like the previous owner of her necklace. The second bottom bunk had shed black hair, including the much smaller hairs from the faunus girl's ears, leaving the top bunk with the boy band. Which is… unfortunate.

She curled up, carefully arranging her body underneath the sheet so that she would appear as slightly larger pillow, stuffing the displaced item into the end of the bed. Any one who were to come in would most likely let their eyes roam right past. A trick that had served her well in her youth and should prove more than enough for these young'ns.

The bag rocked back and forth on the chain. It felt like every other breath was a question of whether or not she should be taking this as a rest day. Yesterday had been the closest to full size battle she would probably see for too long a time. It was… thrilling, fun, all the things she wasn't supposed to feel. All her life she had been a gym nut, too obsessed with her adrenaline levels to do much else other fight and train to fight. She was good at it.

But Neo, she was a different breed. She didn't have raw strength or speed, use dust glyphs for mobility or her semblance to disorient, she lacked Nora and Ruby's leverage advantage, or Pyrrha's control over poles; all she needed was her skill. It frustrated Yang, boiling her blood every time her punches missed and yet for once in her life anger didn't win the fight. Only at the same time she couldn't tear her eyes from those pink and brown portals. Neo was … scary, hot, and steamy; the kind of girl who could catch Yang's eyes no matter where she was. If it were just her looks though, the punching bag wouldn't be splitting at the seams.

It was the way she moved, like a bamboo shoot planted firmly as she swayed in the wind. Every movement designed to dodge with minimal effort, all so her handful of kicks could land with all the force of Nora's hammer. Neo was the perfect fighter.

That was the problem really, the most attractive feature of Neo was also the part she hated most. If it wasn't for everything else that she found beautiful, her fighter instinct would be screaming to trust that anger. Instinct that had always been right until yesterday, and now it was as if Neo's smirking face replaced what used to just be a flame. This attraction was sudden, spontaneous, the kind of thing she always claimed to want. The difference being that she always had thought it'd be some rich guy at a club and not someone designed as her nemsis who almost killed her in a terrorist attack. Course, when had Yang ever backed down from a challenge?

Meeting the family would be awkward though.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **As always, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I owe any readers an apology because I didn't actually preview these after posting, never was good at self editing, so when I went back I found out the website re-formatted my document and removed all my section breaks. Frankly the story made no sense when I tried reading it. Hopefully this is better, along with the fixed previous chapters, and if not please tell me because I am not used to posting any of my work.**

 **As always, I do not own RWBY and this work will not generate any profit. RIP Mounty Oum.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- - -3- - -

The bed shuddered as Yang hauled herself onto the wooden frame of the top bunk, sparking the same thought each time that perhaps balancing on books wasn't the brightest of ideas. A thought that left as quickly as it came, overshadowed by her deep need for sleep. Day before yesterday had been the purge of Mountain Glenn, and then yesterday had the discovery of the white fang, her fight against Neo, only to wake up and have to defend Vale against a mass grimm assault. Only to wake up starving, stumble into a date; and the hit the gym over a new headache. She was exhausted.

Sprawling out on her bed, her hair wet and doomed to a tangled hell that her mind could not foresee, Yang's hands groped for a pillow without conscious ability to remember whit it should feel like. Latching onto the first thing she could to pull herself into a curled sleeping form, kicking off an unusually soft foot board until finally even these clumsy motor skills gave out and her mind shut off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Neo woke up with her sword half drawn as a hand latched onto her thigh, pulling it underneath a wet pile of blonde hair as the bed became jointly occupied. Her body tense with a survivalist's adrenaline only to feel her paranoia relax as Yang's fumbling movement stuttered to a halt. Yang's energy was remarkable, twice the endurance of any fighter she had seen and easily her own; but she was not a machine. No, this boxer's blood flowed too hot for any oil.

The thought brought a smirk back to her face, tired as her whole body was. This relationship, whatever level, was all a conundrum to her, this closeness that could bring out a smile that shouldn't exist. Her past had taught her, one painful lesson at a time, to never let them get close. People were a weakness; enemies always went for the kill, friends quickly turned into festering wounds, while bystanders possessed a masked intent and left her open for rebuttal. That's why she liked working for Roman, the guy hated people of all colors. Serving as his bodyguard gave her a good paycheck and an excuse to escape from the world at least a little. She did have to put up with him, but up until now she was willing to handle the flaw.

Yet here she was, combing Yang's blonde mane with her fingers. Something was different. She had assumed for years now that her future plan was; save up and leave to become a hermit. So what had changed? She had met Yang, and then shortly later lost her job. Well admittedly the latter was as good a reason as nay to rethink her future.

Pulling at the mane with unusual care, Neo parted the strands, slowly braiding the hair as the water dripped down on to the bed's comforter. So… a huntress… It wasn't a bad job. Paid to fight, so not much different that what she had been doing the last few years, and she wouldn't need to worry about leaving DNA behind at the crime scenes. That got annoying after the first three hits. From what she could tell the pay wasn't bad, not as good as some of her jobs, but certainly more consistent. Plus she could always enter the private sector. Judging by her last job, SDC would give her a fortune if she the right credentials…

Maybe if she kept telling herself that this honest life would be better, one day she could actually believe it. It would be nice, optimistic even, but she had lost her hope years ago, a girl so young she could not have even tried to defend herself. That feeling would not just rekindle itself today, and it left Neo with the bleak knowledge that her love for Yang was doomed even now. If only she could tear herself away.

Tying off the braid for Yang's hair, she lay back down on the bed as her body curled itself around her lover's head. Her mind had turned feverish by doubt; sleep would elude Neo as her activities of this day now lacked their lustful momentum. Until her eyes opened to stare at her bedmate's sleeping face, lacking any sense of poise or grace in favor of deep exhausted breaths. This girl should have been resting today, yet instead they had both chosen to make their way here despite the irrationality of their attraction…

God she was beautiful. Breathtaking in her fervor, passion and candidness, to the point that she had dragged Neo onto this path without ever trying and with a suddenness that scared her; yet she would do it again in less than a heartbeat. If not for fear of waking Yang she would be laughing at these thoughts. When had she become so romantic?

Her eyes already drooping at the sight, she fumbled for her scroll to add a picture to her gallery. Saving it alongside the portrait of Yang, taken as the dawn's rays had become trapped in the girl's golden locks. She should never have shown it to the professor, even if the answer had been true for once.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **So this chapter ended up about half the length of the others. My apologies.**

 **As I mentioned before I have no idea where this is going, if it's going. Mostly I wanted to finish the thought, such that if I forget about this story (wouldn't be the first time unfortunately) I'm not stupid enough to forget it on a cliffhanger. Arguably, I have then failed this chapter. But I digress. If you have ANY ideas, please feel free to shoot a comment about formatting or plot and I will try to see where I can go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the later update. I'd say this chapter was difficult, but I'm actually stuck on the next one. Should have it out by the end of the month though, just have to go out back and put down my writer's block.**

 **I also will admit I haven't watched any of the new season. Mostly I'm worried that this story will have become entirely non-canon, since I never really set out to write a AU fic. World building gets boring to write and I'm already having difficulty without the extra work.**

 **As always please read, hopefully enjoy, I do not own RWBY and this story will not generate any profit. RIP, Mounty Oum.**

 **\- - -4- - -**

"We should take a picture."

"And do what with it, frame it on the wall?"

"Blackmail, of course."

"You wonder why no one likes you…"

A third, younger voice, "Heeeyy, wait a second. This is the girl from the bridge. The one who pissed off Yang."

"Yes Ruby, we already know that."

"So what's she doing here?"

"Sleeping; as for why, we'll need your sis to tell us."

Neo's eyes remained closed and her breathing slow as her heart hammered in her chest. Blood was already flooding to her extremities as the instinctual question of fight or flight filled her mind and clouded any thoughts beyond the immediate concern: how many could she take in a fight.

Yang was a given based on experience, as long as her girl stayed angry she could touch a pink or brown hair on Neo's head. Red had the same problem tactically, both had fighting styles based on constant attack and would trip over themselves when redirected. It was a good strategy in practice against most opponents, dominating the battlefield and forcing them onto the defensive, but that was also her comfort zone. Ideally White could handle this, her rapier having the speed advantage, but Neo had seen her glyphs in the fight against Roman. They endeared her to the committed lunge, and that set her in the same boat tactically as the other two despite the possibilities otherwise. That left only Black, who shared a similar semblance as Neo even though she used it conversely; the end result would be a game of tag to find the optimal position, a game she would win because she only needed one strike. She could take them.

 **Yawn** "Oh, hey gang." Yang sat up in the bed, stretching her arms up to brush against the ceiling and easily dwarfing her companion behind her. "What's up?"

The roommates' humor varied in that moment, from Ruby's rabid curiosity to Blake's overall apathy, leaving the Ice Queen to respond with her usual brand of tact. "Yang, we were just wondering if you would care to explain your unusual circumstances; that one might call inappropriate, odd, even traitorous."

"Huh?"

"What's with the Bitch?" Her finger poised at Neo's still curled form; the young woman unmoving as her heart hammered, yearning to act.

"Weiss! How could you?"

"Not now Ruby, I can pay the jar later."

Neo felt the bed shift as Yang turned to look down at her, her eyes involuntary twitching from the fear of the past, relaxing only a little at the sound of her love's low, husky voice. "You're not my pillow." Well, she had been until a couple minutes ago. "Guys, keep it down. She's still sleeping." Again, not anymore.

"Bullshit, she's flinching right now!"

"Maybe because your yelling at her."

"Maybe because she's supposed to be in jail, not canoodling with you in our room!"

"We were taking. A. NAP!" Yang's voice echoed down the corridors hall, showing the full brunt of her semblance's potential as it rumbled out from behind red eyes. Tipping Weiss' landscape art askew, throwing Jaune and Ren from his bed in a mad tangle of sheets across the hall, shedding the leaves from their neighborly tree outside, and drawing a bemused grin from the king in his keep almost a mile away. That wasn't too bad, but in that sentence the golden-haired boxer had cleared the distance between them to tower over her pale-hearted teammate, adding in a few knuckle cracks as a reminder that unlike the others she didn't necessarily need a weapon to hurt. Her battle aura was up, and even her sister's timid hands couldn't pry them apart.

"Guuyys, calm down. We're a team! No one did any canoodling or whatever. Come on!" But Ruby's strength proved fruitless.

XOXOXOX

Her body couldn't take the stress any longer, unleashing their coiled force to send her clear of the bunk. Landing in front of the window, Neo's grip on her parasol felt unusually tight as she rose to standing height with eyes locked on the room's other occupants. Time to see if she really could take them all.

The white haired ignoble came first as she skirted around the yellow wall of muscle, drawing her rapier while narrowly avoiding Yang's clothesline. Opening with an upward diagonal cut, Neo weave into the clear with the ease of too much experience. Watching her opponent feint a high stab as her glyph began to form, Neo was ready when the low advancing lunge came, though more middle for someone her height. All it took was a simple pivot as she sat down on the Faunus' bed, letting Weiss speed past followed by a sharp rap of the parasol to the younger girl's ankle to send her sprawling to the floor. Stretching out her legs in a manner she only hoped would allure her target, she brought her high heals to rest on Weiss' neck letting the paltry amount of force hold down her opponent. Blinking her eyelashes in a mockery of innocence, Neo felt her eyes switch colors as her telltale smirk came on. Which one came next?

One look at Yang's face answered her: no one. These were teammates and she should have known better, they didn't want any of them hurt. If she wanted to keep her own love happy she would need to leave. She could feel her facial muscles twitch, a moment of feebleness in her mask before she tightened them back into her still and grinning war mask. Never show weakness. What did she want?

Lifting her legs with the perfect poise that defined her on levels she could not begin to explain, Neo lifted herself up to full height with eyes still locked on the others. With a careful half-pirouette about face, she raised her parasol to execute a precise flick that unlatched the window, only to realize with a grimace that the bookshelf was too high for her to step onto.

"Wait!"

What.

Instinct braced her body and leaned back as her hands' opened her parasol to deflect whatever was coming to reduce the potential damage. Feeling the force come on her, equivalent to Yang's right cross, she heard a crash and felt the shift. Opening her eyes of pink and brown to find herself transported to a garden somewhere on the academy grounds.

"…Huh."

XOXOXOX

The glass image shattered to the floor as Weiss' riposte drove up. Ruby had already dived after the pint-sized foe, and judging by the dull, wooden crash that came before the glass, Yang's bed had crashed to the floor from the failed tackle.

"Owie."

Her aura still flaring, it took Yang a literal flick of the wrist to throw her bed against the wall and off her sister before pulling Ruby up into a tight hug. "You all right, sis?"

Ruby gave a small groan in response, rubbing her shoulder as it already started bruising from the hard impact with the bed. "I just wanted to ask her about the date."

She couldn't help herself as the smile graced her face and relieved tensed muscles. Ruby just had that effect on people. Almost funny really; it was her peacefulness and not her love of combat that made her the best choice to lead fighters, and it made Yang proud. "I'll tell you later, promise; she's just not a people person." Giving her sis one last squeeze, she turned to Blake next. "Sorry about the beds."

The stoic girl didn't look up from the papers she was reading when she answered. "It took us ages to balance them last time."

"Well, at least now we can finally replace your books. That's good right?"

"Mm. Mind if we switch them while their down? I don't want Zwei shedding on my bed."

"Sure, but he can still jump up."

"How… whatever. Yang, what's the girl's name?"

"Neo Politan, why?"

"She left her entrance application on your desk; a midterm transfer to audit our classes. No transcripts or resume attached, but it does have her test scores. She beat Pyrrha's record."

"What!?"

"Kidding Weiss; but she did do better than you."

"I'm going to kill her."

"…Really. She already took out Yang in a fair fight, beat you in two hits, and she's our classmate now so any fight outside training would get you suspended. Professor Ozpin signed the forms."

"And Weiss, you try that again and I will break your blade with my bare hands if necessary." One look at Yang's smile, a grim reminder of the blonde's own violent streak, was enough to show how serious she was. Plenty about the two girls were in question, apparently that was one part no one saw need to question: they both loved fighting.

XOXOXOXOX

 **Yes, they have a swear jar. Head canon will officially state it was made for Yang, but Ice Queen does have a temper to watch out for. As for how Neo has such good test scores without schooling should come up shortly. Should. I promise.**

 **As I said next chapter should be coming before December, and I think I'm aiming for around 3 chapters after it. Enough to actually reach some sort of conclusion in a story for a change. Any comments; positive, negative, pure flame; will be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My excuse is that I though this was November 35** **th** **and I am sticking to it. Not much else to say in the forward, except for that I finally found where it was I mixed up Summer Rose and Raven. I honestly had no idea what you guys were talking about since I never mentioned any name in the story. For those of you have seen my profile, I rarely posted anything on this site before D.R., didn't occur to me to check the summary. Thankfully, it had absolutely nothing to do with the actual story. Nonetheless, for those who pointed this out thank you; except for that one user who worked it into an insult for no reason. At least insult my writing skill as well, it shows you paid more that 2 seconds of attention before opening your mouth (metaphorically, of course).**

 **As always please read, hopefully enjoy, I do not own RWBY and this story will not generate any profit. RIP, Mounty Oum.**

 **\- - -5- - -**

"…Huh."

The pale garden was one of the few places on campus that could be called quiet. Secluded away on the far side behind the underclassmen dorms, away from the constant noise of hunters-in-training, it provided a level of serenity in the students' hectic lives. For Lie Ren it remained one of the few places in the school were Nora did not feel the need to constantly chatter, which was rather nice. Really he should be catching up on sleep and studying on his day off, especially as word had still not come through on whether or not they would still leave for their mission later. A day off to recuperate from the battle, pity it was only one. Nora practically had to carry him off the streets yesterday. Yet here he was meditating outside rather than sleeping, even if Yang's yelling just now would have awoken him.

He had expected Nora to come join him eventually. Bringing her headphones and a book, she liked to sit with him when he was meditating and so far had stayed quiet during her visits, even if she insisted on using him as a pillow. It was one of the few time he didn't need to rein in her enthusiasm. That was pleasant and normal for them. What he hadn't expected was for a girl half Nora's height to appear out of nowhere, blinking like a barn owl who had just been half dunked in pink dye.

And this was supposed to be his day off.

XOXOXOX

Where was she? What was the time difference? How bad would this look on her Politan-alias rap sheet? Which drawer had her backup alias? Who was the ginger up there? Did she need to kill her? And what's with this lanky guy; he wasn't moving, when did he die? Why did she kill him? And why, oh why, couldn't she have been born with a nice simple semblance?

The problem with her semblance was its temperate nature. Given time to properly orient and correct her thoughts it was easy enough to go a short distance even with cargo, but make her heart skip a beat in fear or passion and the next thing she knew it felt she was waking up in a foreign country, sometimes literally, with her mind racing with questions to ease her paranoid nature. Super strength, hard to go wrong; or flying was cool; or hell she would take nothing at all, because teleporting randomly just to land on her ass has never been fun.

It took seconds, minutes, too long; before finally her mind latched onto the statue of a guy sitting behind her. It always was good to check for any accidental crimes. Her body scrambled across the grass peering around him for any blood, stab wounds, or hair that might be traced back to her. Nothing obvious, that was good.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as she stood up. A grimace came on her as she found herself only a littler taller than the tall boy still sitting there silently with his picture perfect posture. Maybe she should get bigger heals after all. Finally she brought out her parasol to give him a soft jab in the shoulder.

"What?"

He's not dead. Good, it would have taken her ages to dispose of the body with her aura drained. Instead she could pull out her scroll and focus on the next couple issues. [Who's the stalker?]

Ren's eyes tracked her parasol's gesture, just catching sight of the flash of ginger hair in the fourth floor window. "Probably my teammate checking up on me."

So he'd have backup if she needed to kill him. That could be annoying. She'd have to be quick about it, that's just boring. [I'm in Beacon, where?]

"Behind the freshman dorm, far north corner of campus. Who are you?"

Well that was a loaded question. She started typing anyways, hoping to hide her hesitation. With her hair, cover identities were useless, but for all she knew this guy had heard about her fights with Yang. If he considered her a threat, he could be waiting for backup. Or he could be suspicious of the strange girl who just teleported in front of him. Considering statue's face, it really could be either. Kid should take up poker; he'd be good at it. [I'm a prospective student.]

"I see."

Can't even give a girl a hint. Whatever, it was time to leave. Yang's dorm was in north campus and she wasn't far enough away from the blast zone if her firecracker and co. broke out into an actual fight. Now wasn't the time to be caught up in any more criminal activity, or anything noteworthy for that matter. Didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy the opportunity though. Her and Yang versus the other three, they wouldn't even see her blade kiss them. That thought alone brought her smirk back.

"You're not a student."

Curses he saw through her clever disguise. Rolling her eyes, she pivoted about to bring to bear her scroll. [I filled out the paperwork today.]

"So you will be attending classes, doesn't mean you're a student."

[I believe it does.]

"A prospective student doesn't carry a hidden blade, they show theirs off. Most would be unable to spot my partner spying on me with a glance. None would have a scar on their neck from a garrote wire. And I know that stance: southern Mistralan straight-sword. One of the few styles to cross the legs."

It was like she was back with Cinder Fall; she hated know-it-alls. Now she really did need to leave [I had a rough past.]

"Of course. Still, if I was a little more curious, I would probably think you're here a little more dishonestly."

Well yes, that was pretty much a given. One day hadn't changed her that much; honesty was still overrated. But the statue was too curious now, walking away would only confirm his suspicions. [Trying to spend some time with a friend.]

"Yet you left Yang alone to defend herself."

[She really did not want my help in there.]

"And she said that?"

[She didn't need to, her face is all too honest.]

"The joys of a loud teammate."

[Quite.]

Ren moved for the first time since Neo's sudden appearance, standing up to shadow over the tiny woman. Brushing off his clothes, neither broke their stony expressions as they eyed each other with the care brought on by years of study and experience. Neither were strategists, but this was game they both could do. "Hm."

[Don't worry. I can always make you shorter.]

"No, you couldn't."

[I checked, your sleeve holsters are empty. Time delay on Beacon lockers is more than long enough.]

"Not the issue. Garrote implies past work with assassinations, so a straight duel puts you at a mild disadvantage, compared to Beacon training which heavily uses them as a training aid; thus the upcoming competition. South Mistralan straight sword focuses on misdirection and counter attacks, more effective against heavy blows with the weight fully committed. Against someone closer to your weight class, I believe you'll find that I am more than capable of avoiding any counter-attacks you might send. Then there is your aura, which hasn't solidified since you've appeared. This would severely limit your timing, likely why you chose dodging as a focus in your training as blocking with anything other than your weapon would be risky. A fight with you would be measured with technique, a skill I have even if I may lack physical strength."

Well, he wasn't wrong. But she had seen Beacon's scoring system for fighters and was quite certain she could kill him if necessary. Might take a little longer than normal though; and statue boy's stalker was probably back. [Relax, I'm just trying to leave. I don't want my GF mad at me just yet.]

The statue paused again, a habit that was already making her regret not fighting him. Why was he even… Ah crap, she should not have written that.

"Huh." Her fingers raced to correct that mistake, only for him to continue unabated by her franticness. "Nora was betting on Yang and Blake dating."

Scratch that. […You bet on your classmates' love life?]

"My team does, I could not care less."

That only earned him an irritated look from her, somehow made worse by the steep angle it took to reach up to him.

"Her teammate with the black hair. Though Jaune was under the impression Neptune was going to ask her out. Actually I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it."

[We went on a date already.]

"Well that explains… very little actually. How does one date explain all this that's happened today?"

[I believe your campus to have a plague of _Dramatis Personae_. A severe case, really should get it looked at.]

"Have you considered the option of a second date?"

[Yes.] Obviously.

"Does Yang know this?"

[Yes… Delete that. [Probably.]

"My work is done. Now can I go?"

Wait… [I thought you were stopping me.]

"No."

Awkward. Taking a couple steps back, the statue stayed still, likely the best confirmation she would get from him. Letting out her breath in one long sigh and focused in on her apartment. A long jump for her semblance, but it'd be nice for this day to end with less interuptions.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ren let out his own sigh as the half-pint, half-pink owl's after image blew off with a gust after her departure. His exasperation causing his head too droop; he needed to find a new meditation area.

"Hi Ren!"

"Hello Nora."

"Who was that kid with the crazy hair?"

"Possibly Yang's girlfriend."

"What?"

"Either that or a sociopath."

"What?!"

"Well, it could be both. This is Yang."

XOXOXOXOXOX

 **Yes, I did say Ren would beat Neo in a fight; and something tells me this is a position I need to defend. (If you don't care/here for the pairing/disagree on a deep and abiding level that would make debate pointless: then I'd suggest you skip the next two paragraphs. This is just a short rant on the concept)**

 **I actually do have a background in Martial Arts (enough for a decent opinion, but very well could be wrong, I'm not that egotistic), and was based on the styles the two showed in their best choreographed fights (Ren vs King Taijitu) and (Neo vs Yang). Neo's style worked mostly because of her skill in bobbing and weaving that allowed her to dodge Yang's strikes, made worse because of Yang's anger leads her to over commit to each punch, which is why Neo was able to throw her around despite the weight difference. In contrast, Ren's opted for a low, stable stance when fighting without weapons, allowing him to commit his weight more to his own design. He also used a wide spread in his hands which allowed him to recover quickly between individual strikes, and in manner which can be used in an assortment of disarms. This, coupled with semblance that is shown to give him much more controllable shielding, would make it difficult for Neo to hurt him at all, while he still has the option of shooting her. (yes she might have a gun too, but that's not yet canon to my knowledge).**

 **Note: I am not saying Ren is the better fighter than Yang or Neo. Half the reason I started this story is because of my fanboying over Neo's sheer skill. Despite this, martial arts often have a tendency to focus on certain aspects more heavily, and given a disparity in these focuses it is entirely reasonable that a weaker fighter can win against stronger ones under certain circumstances. From what has been shown, Ren is one of the few who I believe could challenge Neo (I'd mention others here but I might use them in a later chapter) and, somewhat ironically, one of the few major characters he could in turn stand up against.**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 **On a less martial note, I am sincerely sorry that Ren needed to talk so much. I tried to keep him in character, which is also why he's wrong about Neo's aversion to straight fights, but I needed him to talk to push the story further and remains a strong reason for why this took so long to write.**

 **As always my lack of a strong outline hinders plans of a next chapter, so I'm sorry to say that I will probably only have one more out before the new year. Might try to actually go back and proofread the older chapters for once. But as always, please review. I am well aware of how much this story needs them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I said I'd get it by the end of December, technically I did. Holidays didn't leave near as much time for writing as I hoped, but this next one won't have as much of a wait. As always, please read, maybe enjoy, but at least provide commentary as you see fit. I do not own RWBY and this work will not generate any profit. R.I.P. Mounty Oum**

\- - -6- - -

The scroll buzzed on the tabletop beside her, one long buzz followed by another; a heartbeat, a moment of weakness from when she saved that girl's information, and in all honesty a stupid decision. Yang had taken over her mind in an infectious manner ever since the night at the bridge. She should be distancing herself from this weakness; it would be the smart thing to do. Yes the smart thing would be to ignore Yang.

[Hey, what happened to you? You ok?]

No, I'm not okay, I haven't been for a long while now and I'm not even sure why. [I'm fine. I'm just bad with people.] That wasn't true, she just wasn't good with non-combatants, why did she write that.

[Ruby wanted me to say sorry for her. She wasn't trying to attack you. Our family just has an… aggressive hugging policy.]

Neo smiled as she looked at the message. She could almost feel that awkward smile of Yang's as she wrote that. She didn't know little red and given the tackle from earlier her first instinct said it would be better to kill the speedster before she could pick up speed, but judging from Yang's eyes earlier that day, she would do well to accept this apology for now. [Your team did seem rather energetic. Have you considered cutting down their sugar intake?]

[I could try, only Ruby would get all pouty if I ever mentioned the idea.] They were certainly a lively bunch, little wonder Yang called it home. [Soooo we found your paperwork cleaning up. I should have hid them, but I didn't see them in time and Blake was curious what with all the yelling and told the others. Sorry.]

She didn't leave any… she just set it down, and then went to sleep, handed ice queen her ass and …left. Damn it. All right, she just needed to head over to beacon, break in to Yang's room, grab them off her desk, and then she could teleport for a clear getaway. No one had to know. Except they already did. Just showing up to that office had left a paper trail that would never be broken leading back to this alias. She wasn't ready to give this one up yet. [I was going to tell them. It should have come from me, not make you a target.]

[NO, no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting this to come out so quickly.]

Neither had she that was the problem. [Your okay with this then?]

Then the pause came. A hesitation in Yang's writing that could mean so many things. Working with Roman and Cinder had taught her that such pauses almost always meant bad news and plans changing. Previous bosses told her to expect the worse when this happened. Previous relationships… Previous real, not undercover, relationships had… No, don't go there. Yang was different, a fresh look.

[I may not know you as well as I would like, but I can't see you enjoying classes, but at least this way you won't have to sneak on to campus. Honestly, I just want to spend more time with you.]

[Good answer.] She could feel her smile returning.

[Weiss is going to want a rematch though, she was pissed you did better than her on the entrance exams.]

It did help that Roman's intelligence network knew the academy inside and out. That wasn't the first time she had access to the exam. [I spent a lot of my younger years in the library.] At least in her home city they had been one of the few neutral grounds for the city lowlifes. Young girl on the street, she could remember all to well the times when she had huddled inside, knowing to expect the worse if one of her 'friends' was waiting for her to leave. She even slept overnight there a few times, her frame a perfectly good size to use an assortment of hiding spaces the librarians thought impossible. [I may not have the school records, but I read a lot in my spare time.]

[Oh no, I am dating a Blake.]

[I shouldn't be jealous should I? Her name keeps coming up with you.]

[Not really; she's my partner here and dating some guy named Sun. I'm not entirely sure she's in to girls. Though she is a pretty good dancer. Last I heard the pool had thirty on us dating.]

[I can dance too.]

[Well you'll have to prove it.]

Great, she found herself a hot, honest girlfriend, who also knew how to tease. [Feeling confidant are we?]

[Well I was waiting for you to ask me out anyways.]

Wait, what? She was supposed to ask, right? That was how this worked right? Her eyes started to trail over the stuffed bookshelf next to her. Picking herself off her bed, Neo worked her way over to the bookshelf, trying to pick out the title. Maybe she needed to re-read that book on dating. She could have sworn that she was supposed to ask for at least the first two.

[You okay? You haven't responded for a while.]

Hearing her scroll buzz, Neo rushed back to her bed. Clearly the how-to book had missed something. [Sorry, I was double checking something.]

[So… do you want to go out sometime?]

[Yes, of course. I'd love to. Did you have something in mind?]

[I was going to suggest Junior's Club. They like to give free drinks.]

[Aren't you a little young to be drinking?]

{And your not? It'll be fine.]

Neo let out a sigh as she slid back into bed. [Yang, you do know I'm older than you, right?]

[Couple years, no biggie.]

[I'm 22.] Though Ms. Politan was probably 21 now that she thought about it, she'd have to double check her records.

[…huh] [Not that that's a bad thing. I'm just surprised.]

And there was the fact she had pointedly refused to accompany Roman there last time, because she hated crowded, noisy rooms. They tended to fill up with screaming after she entered them; delicious, fun screaming to ease the killer migraines that came first. [It's fine, no ever guesses my age. I know some nice restaurants around Vale. Keep things a little more subdued. And if I happen to order a bottle of wine, they're less likely to call the cops on an underage drinker.] Plus, a few of them owed Roman. They would be happy to cover the bill for her. [I love you, but jail cells lack romantic overtures. Trust me.]

[You did say there'd be dancing.]

[Slow dancing. I would prefer we minimize the risk of you hitting me during a date.]

[Just hitting on you :) ]

Goddamn it Yang. [Yes, well, I can send you times once I check for reservations.]

[Okay. My roomie just gave me the evil eye, so I think it's time I turned this off and went to sleep.]

[Alright, goodnight then.]

[Sleep tight beautiful.]

Shutting her scroll with a click, Neo's eyes adjusted to the darkness of her little room here in Vale. She didn't need a lot of space. It's not like she knew how to cook anyways; so just her closet, bookshelf and bed. Plugging in her scroll to charge, She laid back in bed without even the thought of sleep entering her mind as she stared up at the ceiling.

The last date she had been on was in ages. Oh sure she had tricked Yang into inviting her this morning… right, this really had all just happened in one day. Things were just happening too quickly. For a criminal, she had never particularly liked a fast paced life. Even fighting, she had learned to enjoy stretching out each moment. Letting her remember with relish each blow she landed. Every few years when she had to move around Remnant there was always that part of her that wanted to stay behind rather than face the change of her new environment. As much as she knew that she should go ahead and make a reservation, another voice was speaking in her mind at that point. Speaking words of fear, fear over the power Yang held in her mind and only made worse by the knowledge that she didn't even realize it. A dominant personality like her controlled by a directionless brawler, this would not end well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Yang, we need to talk."

At the sound of her name, the blonde looked up from her gauntlets at Blake's weary face. After the train incident two days ago, Ruby had made a point of trying to get the rest of the team to rest and recover, something much needed by all four and advice that in retrospect Yang wished she had paid attention to ever since she woke up this morning barely able to move her body in pain. In hindsight, after applying compresses to her legs and back to reduce the soreness enough to make it to her desk, as much she as she enjoyed being around Neo, her inner personal trainer made it clear she would have been better off taking a rest day. Looking at Blake it was clear she was little better. Even after spending most of yesterday in bed, these past weeks of sleepless nights in her hunt for the White Fang were not something you recovered from quickly; but at least she had started to smile a little more. Even if the war wasn't over, a victory was hard thing to look down on.

"What's up?"

"Neo."

Her head rolled back, letting the cleaning materials fall out of her hands with an emphasized "Ugh, you're not going to take Weiss' side on this, are you?"

"Not per say. I just want to understand what's going on. I know you and given our time together, and I'll trust your judgment. That being said, I did just walk into our room to find you sleeping next to someone I thought was with Torchwick and the White Fang."

"Welllll she was, but she was hired by Roman and we got him, so I'm pretty sure that would void any kind of criminal contract that they had.

"You're not really helping your case here Yang."

"Okay, remember when you went after Torchwick in the underground. We fought and she won; and she's good Blake. I mean you saw her fight Weiss, and we were head to head, but barely even touched her. Bruise on my wrist that was her, same with the ribs, chest. Here this one on my eyebrow, she managed to kick me from over her shoulder, I didn't even know legs bent that way. I mean, you and me, we've sparred what a thousand times? Same with Weiss and Ruby, I've never seen us go through a match without taking a little damage. I mean, maybe if I was powered up and went up against a lead-foot like Cardin or Jaune, but even then they'd probably scratch me a little one the way through their guard. Not her, she managed to stay right outside my touch the entire time. It was something else."

"And that's why you're dating her?"

"Well she knocked me out, put her scroll number in my jacket, and then yesterday when I snuck out early for a food run we ended up hanging out and watching the sunrise. It was nice; she seems comfortable around me. After I took her home, the next thing I know she shows up at school. Tells me about her transfer when we meet up at the gym, and I tell her she can take a nap here since I woke her up early. I was supposed to wake us both up for dinner after I crashed from the gym, but then the next thing I know you guys woke us up. Kinda went to hell after that."

"Quite."

"And we're going on a date. She sent me a message this morning, reservations for next Saturday. I think after all that happened yesterday, we both needed some time to sort our thoughts."

"So you trust her."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't really distrust her, and there's definitely something there that we both like, but at the end of the day I can't tell you much about her."

"And yet you're going on a date."

"Well that's the point of dating, right? Getting to know more about them."

"What if you don't like what you find? I may not have spent as much time with her as you, but it's not hard to tell that Neo is a bit too comfortable in a fight."

"Then we'll handle that when it comes. I mean really, when have our plans worked for us?" Yang turned back to her stripped gauntlets as she spoke. As much as she loved Ember Celica, prolonged usage had a tendency to muck up the mechanisms. Given time, she could probably refine the ejection method for a more powder-free burn like Ruby kept telling her to. For now, she just needed them to work. Too many things could go wrong come Saturday.

"So any idea what you're going to wear?"

Crap.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Considering how long it's taken me to come this far, I really feel like it should have been more than one day. It almost felt like I'm getting a little repetitive with my inner monologues, so probably for the best that there's two more chapters planned. The long expected second date, and one longer chapter that should wrap everything up. 8 chapters all told, and unless Volume 3 provides me more shipping material (I'm behind on the episodes but as far as I know, Neo only a trailer antagonist thus far) I'll probably keep with my planned conclusion rather than risk turning this into an AU, take an opportunity to edit this better as requested and let it settle down.**

 **As always please review, I know my work needs it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear I though this would be easier to write, planned on publishing it two weeks ago, but it turns out I have very little idea how to write a date scene. It also did not end the way I intended, so now the next chapter is also going to be weird because my flimsy mental outline ended up being ignored by characters in my head. So please, read, pretend to enjoy, comment, the usual.**

 **Also, in case it is isn't obvious, I'm a guy who has no idea what the two characters would actually wear on a date, though reasonably certain Yang or her roommates would not allow her to wear the prom dress. Instead I went through some fanart and saw what I can only describe a toga-like dress done by a very skilled artist whose deviantart page is Madgamer2k7. I'm not sure what the rules are about linking, but I'm putting the link here because I feel like I dropped the ball on the whole clothing thing.**

 **art/RWBY-The-Summer-Maiden-579748545**

 **I do not own RWBY, rooster teeth, or honestly any thing of significant value. This work is not for profit, and lets be honest, never could be. R.I.P. Monty Oum**

\- - -7- - -

She arrived at the restaurant at precisely 3:45, allotting fifteen minutes for the restaurant to prepare their table for the reservation time and double-checking her pocket watch just to be sure of the time. An upper class restaurant known for their roasts, this was her first time visiting the Bleu Bête when not alongside Roman or one of his loan shark minions. It was much nicer when open for business, less broken glass.

Dressed in a striped brown suit with ivory highlights and matching boots, complete with a peony boutonnière, she had to be careful when choosing her hair. Altering her long locks so that only a single stripe of white and pink stayed loose by her eye, standing out from the more common and less noticeable brown hair that she had tucked away into a neat side braid. Last she checked no contracts were out on her tonight, but it would make for a poor date to say the least if the wrong eyes focused in on her. But even having thought that she had no idea what came next. Most dinners she had at places like this was bodyguard work, past wearing a nice enough outfit her only other job was to worry about threats from others like her. She already tracked down the exits, a few diners and staff who had possible combat experience, the window seats to avoid in case of any snipers or drive-byes, as well as an assortment of possible escape and evasion plans. As for the actual date she had nothing.

Oh sure the how-to book had listed possible conversation ideas like hobbies and personal stories, but that was pretty dead end as far as she knew, while also throwing out tips on how to dine politely. Though the thought of her small frame pulling out the chair for Yang, however classy it may be, just seemed ridiculous. Fortunately for the sake decorum, they were being shown to a booth rather than a table. Though she now lacked a clear view of the entrance, it made up for the aforementioned drive-byes that were still popular around here last she checked, but it didn't take her long to recognize that voice.

"Hey, I'm looking for a cute girl, nice legs, a wild smile, and an outfit that stands out in a crowd." Somehow, that worked.

Standing up, Neo gave Yang a slight nod as the Host gestured her over to the booth. Now what? Did she go for a handshake, a kiss, a hug, a high-five? She could always just sit back down, but that might be rude, on the other hand there wasn't really a reason to stay standing since there wasn't even a chair. The blonde answered the unspoken question as she pulled Neo into a tight embrace. Dressed in a beige toga-styled dress, the loose fabric covering exactly what she wanted and nothing more as it hung down to her shaped calves, holding on tight until Neo finally relaxed a little and her hands clasped them together even closer.

"I missed you."

What else was there to say? So many things that she wanted, so little she could. [Me to. Should we sit down?]

Yang relented to the scroll pressed into her face, sliding deep into the booth so that they could sit together rather than across. But hesitance remained persistent as ever, pausing Neo for just the briefest of moments. What was she doing here? Dinner, of course, reason enough to join her in the booth even if it created, however mental, a space between them. A bridge gapped as Yang's legs brushed against her own. "You all right?"

She was really starting to hate that question. [I keep waiting for it all to go to hell.]

"Don't worry about it, its not like anyone would be dumb enough to fight two badass fighters like us." Her appraising glance must have asked the question for her: where? "Oh, Ruby made me a set of spare gauntlets as a birthday present last year." Holding up her wrists to show off the golden bangles that hung on each, clinking with the distinctive weight of compact weaponry. "They're not as awesome as Ember Cilia, but they have gotten through security more often. Sis always was the better craftsman back at Signal."

[Would you tell her they look nice for me?]

"Sure!"

Seeing Yang's ever present smile softened Neo's into a more benign form as the two ordered dinner, making sure to order the bottle of white wine and two glasses as promised. Earning the waiter some silent thanks that she did not feel the need to question Neo's age, reason enough to come back here some other time. But food was the easiest part; the hard part now was conversation. Probably why clubs were becoming more popular, less awkward silence in favor of awkward physical moments. [How have you been?]

"Good, spent most of the week recovering. I was starting to go a little stir-crazy in our room."

[Don't worry, worst case I could have just broken into your room for some shanghai dating.]

"I talked about getting you a key, but Weiss just whined that you would teleport in no matter what she did."

[Last time I just picked the lock, your school didn't quite splurge on them.]

"Well don't tell her that, she's paranoid enough as it is."

She just nodded in response. It is still paranoia, even if it is a warranted fear. Just not tonight, tonight she was in control. All she had to do was focus, preferably on the gorgeous bruiser beside her. The wait for drinks was short at least; a dry, fruity white that seemed a good choice for someone more used to mix drinks. Yang made a show of pouring drinks, knowing full well the view she made in the process. Her dress accentuating the curves in her arms and legs as a side slit parted just enough, giving Neo a view of taut muscles and old scars that begged to be stroked. Handing the glass over with a final flourish and a smirk to rival Neo's own trademark, Yang sat back down to take an appreciative taste from her drink as her legs intertwined them together underneath the table. She knew how to be attractive and had very little concept of "shyness".

[So what should we talk about?]

And for the first time she watched Yang show hesitation, her smile slipping, not cautiously like when they first met at the café, more apologetic. Which for Neo was a far worse sign. "Would you mind, I know it's kinda awkward, and I can't make you or anything, but, um… Where are you from?"

She tried to stop the sigh from escaping her. It was a fair question, not like Yang had an international criminal giving out dossiers, but this was never a pleasurable experience. [I'm not sure. As a kid I found bringing up politics was a bad idea. The library was called Greentown, but as you can imagine it's a common name, though a bit of a misnomer. ]

"You haven't looked for it?"

[I haven't looked back. It was a hellhole; I was lucky to get out before puberty.]

"You seriously don't have anything to go back for?"

[Well I had a stash in the library of some stuff I lifted, but they burned it down two years after I left. Some kid had started another gang-war after he shot one of the bosses for an initiation. Turns out, the place wasn't as neutral as he thought. The doors and the windows were barred, and from what I heard the kid was even one of the bodies they pulled out.] She knew as soon as she held up the scroll that she had stepped a little to far out of the box. Yang was a fighter, in a fight she had no problem going all out, but this wasn't so clean cut. Real fights never were; something students like her kept forgetting. She wanted to be compassionate; to see Neo in a better light than international terrorist, there just wasn't much to show. [Don't look back. I made it out and started hanging out with a crew in a new city, and the boss kept telling us that. Don't look back.]

"Not a sentiment I would want to live by."

[Sometimes its enough.] Yang's eyes betrayed her; everyone has a weakness and for most it was just a memory. The moment that dark thought hit them, she could see exactly why she had been told that. Reaching under the table, her hand wrapped around callused knuckles to give what should be a comforting squeeze. Compared to the raw muscle in her hand it must have barely been felt at all, but it was enough to snap Yang out of it.

"Sorry…"

[Its fine. Foods coming.] That earned them a brief respite. The joys of romance: passion and similar interests did not guarantee mutual ease. A concept cemented by their silent eating. The worst part was she didn't even know what part about that memory was so wrong. So-called "basic human morality" made very little sense. Anyone who said "all are created equal" had never had to kill a 6'3" man who weighed three times as much with a chair leg, nothing about that felt equal.

"You know I'm not upset with you, right?"

No she really didn't. All she knew was that Yang's perception of her wasn't at fault; maybe through ignorance, maybe because of forgiveness; that didn't mean she was right. [You're not the problem. Apologies] She was. [How about you? I'm sure you have plenty of more positive stories.]

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You know you still owe me a dance."

[Shame. I could have sworn they were going to have music there tonight. I'll have to make it up to you.]

"Oh really…" Yang's eyes waggled in what was supposed to be a suggestive manner, more like it made her appear to have muscle spasms, brokering a stifled laugh from her partner that quickly turned to coughs as her fingers tried to type a response.

[You wouldn't last if you tried.]

Walking through Vale City gardens, the odd couple made for a sight between their muted brown and ivory, and a soft gold, yet at this point they just didn't care. Neo's smile was back as she watched Yang's animated storytelling of the various childhood adventures; the girl did not comprehend half measures and it was enrapturing in its outcome. Give the girl an inch of leash and the next thing she knew a silent dinner became a whirlwind. And now here they were, taking a walk at the end of a date almost like a normal couple. Maybe it was the wine and her small frame, but even for this short time her smile felt genuine. Yang made her happy, and all around that was a feeling she related more with murder than with people. A smile that remained strong as Yang pulled her in tight, leaning in close so that intentions would be as clear as possible.

"I could say the same."

Locking tight together, all pretense of a slow romance was dropped as their bodies wrestled with the fervor of battle. Conversation wasn't entirely natural between them; but this, this was a grapple for dominance both could commit with ease. For half a second Neo teased in her mind the idea of typing out a more explicit response, but that lasted only until her mind began to flash images of what she could be doing with her time instead.

With the vivid image of Yang's prone form burning into her mind, seared deep by the girl's fiery lips, Neo released her semblance. She didn't even have time to think about where they landed; there was a bed and it was probably one of hers, close enough. Hooking her parasol through Yang's legs, she latched on to one ankle before breaking off the kiss and stepping through; the weapon's frame pressing against the opposite as Neo's full weight levered the limbs apart. Tripping Yang and depositing her on the bed in an entanglement of dress fabric and smooth skin, rippling with taut muscles and old scars. Nothing could have held her back as she followed through, kneeling onto the bed so that she could straddle her prey.

"So that's how you're going to play it?" the blonde grinning a mile wide as she started to pull off her jewelry, only to feel the sharp slap of the parasol against her wrist, followed by delicate hands tracing down her biceps and forearms only to activate the bejeweled gauntlets

[Those you're going to need.]

 **Yes, I know I built this up into smut. No, the next chapter will not have it. They would both kill me, and honestly it wouldn't be all that well written.**

 **Also I finally caught up with the current season, kind of throws off some of my character descriptions. No real explanation on Neo's apparent teleportation since the wiki says her semblance is illusions. Frankly it's too late in the game for me to change that though, sorry.**

 **Yang doesn't call Neo short when describing her, why? Because I know a girl whose name actually means short and has to hang around tall people a lot. As one of the few people I can easily empathize with, calling her short is honestly one of the most insulting things I can think of.**

 **Also, I wrote Neo as trying to "wear the pant's" in the relationship; mostly because I see her as a seme/dom kind of character, and also partly because she's using a really poorly written how-to-date book for heterosexual relations. Thus why she's in a pant suit and Yang is in a dress. Yes I know this is dumb; no, I don't think this dynamic is part of really any healthy relationship (no matter the gender combinations). On the other hand, I also have her making general comments about her bloodlust (something I was going to expand upon more, but it never really had a chance) so I can't say their relation has ever been healthy. In case it isn't clear, just because she thinks she's the dom, really doesn't make it so.**

 **Though I do think it would be funny for her to try to push in Yang's chair, that part I do not regret in the slightest. That's all I can think of, and as always, please tell me where I screwed up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Should warn you guys, I know I said this would be the last chapter. I was wrong. Because these two really don't like my outline, which is impressive considering it was like three words and not even typed.**

 **As always I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, or frankly much of anything past my books and my knives. This work is not for, or contains the ability to, generate profit. R.I.P. Mounty Oum.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- - -8- - -

Years of being a gym rat had broken Yang's ability to sleep in. No matter how late she stayed up, hitting the clubs or chatting with friends, she always managed to be up before dawn. It also meant she napped constantly, but overall it was worth it. Except now she was alone in Neo's apartment with nothing to do until her girlfriend woke up and little prospect of getting back to sleep for a while no matter how sore she felt after their little salsa number. It wasn't like there was much to do though. Even after she pried herself free of Neo's death grip, it took all of three minutes to look around the tiny apartment. The bedroom with bed, bookshelves, and closet; bathroom; and a little kitchen she could just barely squeeze into, without even a table to eat at. She could even find the door out; and the only window was a skylight that just showed a morning sky. The only way out that she could find was apparently Neo's transportation or some high flying, and she only could fit the two emergency shells in her dress gauntlets even if she wanted to try that.

It was a shame she didn't have her scroll, Neo made for a cute picture curled up under the blankets as she moved into Yang's vacated warm spot, Her hair having changed back at some point, returning to a more balanced proportions of pink and brown hair, and a more natural state as far as Yang was concerned. She could just stay here in the doorway; even without windows the view was quite pleasing given the current level of dress. The better option however was by far to shower, a process that only served to highlight a colorful selection of new cuts and welts. Even by her standards, Neo had a certain passion in lovemaking that made each mark more like a thrilling memory than an actual injury. Sure she could hardly walk properly, and one of her arms felt like a dead log, didn't stop her from at least entertaining the idea of what could happen when Neo woke up. Until then, it was probably a better idea to raid some cupboards for breakfast for two. Time to put those big-sis skills to use.

XOXOXOXOXOX

She did not want to get up, and that alone was a weird start to the day. For her this was a day off; which usually meant catching up on her reading, paperwork and grocery shopping for what little time she actually got to spend at her own place; but that was never the case when someone else was around. She just didn't trust people in her home. This wasn't even where she meant to bring them, she meant to use Roman's old safe house at the one restaurant she had shown Yang. But the girl was just too intoxicating for her own good.

Neo opened one dark hazel eye as the sound of water shut off, followed closely by a half-covered Yang trying to piece together clothing from scattered remains. As her prey bent over to inspect her shredded rags of a dress she gave lift to what little covering she had, a full size bathrobe of Neo's that on a larger frame was deliciously scandalous, and making her observer blink rapidly in appreciation of the view. Her eyes changing with each small movement until they settled on a vibrant pink to match her flushed, tired face as it settled into a broad smirk. Yeah, I tapped that.

This was nice; waking up relaxed, if still tired from their night together, but without the sharp alarms in her head that whined about human contact. Apparently muffled by her personal thoughts on that ass. Even Roman knew better than to visit her place for too long, yet here she was listening to Yang ruffle through her apartment without a worry, Maybe for once she could have a so-called 'happy, normal relationship'. As far as she could tell they were at least off to a good start.

Padding over to her closet, it took her a little while to find non-work clothes. Too many months of odd jobs, running around Vale, and little time all told to relax around her own place. Though she would need to check her mail; even if she set her own hours, a week off was pushing it in her market. Pulling out an old grey hoodie that dwarfed her as it hung down to her thighs and some raining shorts, she paused at the reflection in mirror and the smile it showed, not a smirk, just a smile that felt honest. She could feel the difference in minute muscle response, but to actually see it was an odd sight. Not a bad one however.

Making her way to the kitchen, her feet silent on the thick carpet flooring, she found Yang staring at some cookbook with her back to the bedroom. Giving Neo no small amount of satisfaction to see that apparently she was still in the bathrobe with her legs fully on display. Without hesitation she came up to her girl, wrapping her arms around the giantess' waist as she buried her head underneath the longs locks with a nuzzled forehead. Giving herself a second to enjoy the feeling before she traced a lazy question mark on the counter. She was hungry and right about now a cooked breakfast sounded enticing.

"Neo, tell me the truth. What is this?"

What, a bad recipe? With her head cloaked in Yang's mane she peered from underneath Yang's arm to see the book opened up on the counter. There on the page was a single lock of golden hair, cut by her blade and an exact match to her current covering, and a newspaper clipping of the breach incident from last week. She didn't even own any cookbooks. Shit…

Reaching for one of the whiteboard and marker she kept around the place, Neo started to write as fast as possible under the intense silence of her companion, harassed by the heat pouring onto her with each passing second. [It's an old gang tradition, to show you won a fight.]

"You touched. My. Hair."

[You didn't even notice…] since you were unconscious. Because I threw you into a roof.

"Oh Yeah? What about him? Did he notice?!" Yang flipped the books pages back to the rank patch of an Atlasian Colonel that had long dried blood soaked through its fabric. She didn't need to read the headline; the man had been stabbed, from his kidney and out through his collarbone, without any of his four-man security team even able to identify the killer. The hard part had actually been retrieving the patch.

[It was a job…]

"A job? I though you were a bodyguard, not a fucking assassin!"

[I was a bodyguard; I get what contracts I…]

"So what next? Maybe you could blow up some buildings next week. I'm sure that pays well!"

[Depends, the jobs are higher risk. Plus there are the costs of production; dust prices have been going up and shops are limited in how much they can sell, so that leaves more conventional explosives….]

"What the Fuck, Neo! This isn't a joke! This is people's lives we're talking about, you can't just go around killing people for some nameless 'job'!"

I can, I do. [That's rich coming from a Beacon student who's never…]

Yang didn't give her a chance to dodge this time, grabbing and pinning Neo by her sleeves high above the cabinet counter. Growling out a response with all the intimacy of their night together, and absolutely no trace of the romance. "Never what?!"

Neo didn't talk. Anyone who had ever met her could tell you that. Torchwick, probably her oldest acquaintance, couldn't have heard more than a handful in the years she had worked for him, happy enough to just talk at her. Cinder Fall heard her say something once and ever since had made a point of not forcing her to; the woman had always been better at feigning the whole empathy lark. In the time Yang had known Neo the girl had managed to get three words out of her, but even she knew better than to just expect her to start talking through the pain. Everyone has a weakness, and nothing felt worse than the pain you can't control. Pinning her arms, forcing her to talk, was just possibly the dumbest thing this idiot could have done.

Fuck. This.

Her face shifted, losing that prized honesty for a natural smirk as her eyes blinked once, twice, switching between colors. If Yang wanted a fight she would get it.

Her legs were already clenching, repositioned around the binding arms to form a triangle choke, diminishing blood flow through the neck. Apparently there was debate in the Aurology community over whether chokes worked, something about whether they repelled forces evenly or bowed according to pressure builds; speaking from experience, Neo found they worked just fine. A little extra force maybe, and occasionally you had to break the neck, still counts.

It was only after Yang picked her head up almost seven feet into the air that she remembered the flaw here. This was going to hurt.

Yang started to throw them about in the cramped kitchen space, bashing into cabinets and walls. Enough to loosen the chokehold, not enough to free the constricted neck, yet Neo could already feel her own Aura drained dangerously low from her battered back. A thought that soon met with the wrong side of her apartment's wall as Yang hurled them both through.

XOXOX

Neo must have blacked out for a second, waking up to see Yang stand over her, face still flushed from the choke and eyes red with anger. The fact that her own face still felt intact was little comfort with her aura critically drained, her parasol out of reach, and her bare feet currently settled into the splintered wood of a warehouse shipping crate, one of thousand in the building that hid her apartment from the world. Trying to sit up only emphasized the negative assessment, driving a splinter into her foot as she winced in pain.

"Stay down and I won't hit you again. Give me your scroll, I need to call Beacon to arrest you properly."

She held up a finger in response, deprived as she was of the whiteboard, but Yang's blood was up and a fist was already being pulled back to finish her off. The worst part: Neo still wasn't entirely sure what Yang was mad about. Fucking hell this sucked.

" **Wait** "

Her voice was weak, raspy, pained, everything she tried to leave behind in her past lives. Some scars were just harder to lose. The sound itself was awful, a sharp contrast to her normally refined appearance and work ethic that she had developed through hundreds of contracts; yet barely audible despite the lances it sent through her trachea with each syllable. At least it worked; Yang lowered her fist and relaxed just enough to show her surprise at the noise. They were both all too used to a silent speaker.

" **First** " Waiting what must have been the most agonizing minute in her life for her throat to calm down, Neo picked up her foot to pull out the splinter driven into it with a pull of her teeth before she could cough out her last word. " **Shoes** "

"Seriously? You admit to being an assassin with your serial killer book of trophies and you're just going to sit there and whine about splinters?"

Well, books, plural. Neo's eyebrow raised, fighting back the pain that enflamed her throat like a live coal and returning a little of the scathing rebukes that she managed to reflect in her mannerisms as she stood with both feet, bleeding from fresh injuries, in the crate's remains. Picking up a 2x2 to twirl on her shoulder with all the poise she would otherwise show her absent weapon, she pulled out her scroll and typed out her message. Tossing it across the DMZ to Yang; careful to never lose sight of the seething hunter-in-training.

[At least there's no glass this time. You however just toe-kicked a cinderblock wall.] Splinters were one matter, but both of them could tell just by looking that at least one Yang's toes were pointing in the wrong direction. Not that it was easy to differentiate that from the blood and dirt that had so quickly accumulated. The girl needed to learn some day to stop muscling through all her pain. It was good in theory, but that didn't help when you needed to actually identify injuries before they became worse.

"I'm fine."

[You won't be walking tomorrow at this rate, just go grab something and put them on before you make it worse.]

"Why do you care?"

Seriously, this girl was plain dense some times. [Why wouldn't I?]

Yang tossed the scroll back, her glaring red-eyes ever present even as that spark of recognition flashed through them. Even if she was here on a matter of morals and principle, her opponent was simply jaded to her own violent lifestyle. Beingtackled through a wall wasn't a reason to change their relationship and what they had here. "You're messed up. I threw you through a wall after you tried to fucking choke me to death."

Catching the scroll on its return, Neo started to type as she made her way over the broken wood and packing hay. Her feet noiseless and carefully poised to maneuver the jagged obstacles scattered between them on the cold concrete floor. Standing beneath her towering shadow of a girlfriend, she took a deep breath of the warm air that emanated out from Yang's burning aura and let its heat tingle on her lips. It was like one of those soppy poems tacked onto otherwise decent stories. Love is: A hot-ass, half naked, blond giantess, covered in scars of love and battle, ready to bash her face in at the first sign of aggression.

It was a shame though; the foot difference in height made her options limited for this next part. With one step she moved to Yang's clenched right fist, clutching the arm tight across her chest as her foot swung out. The pendulum motion hooking their right ankles together as she pulled Yang's leg out from under her as Neo leaned into her trapped appendage and forced Yang to the ground.

Catching her back with a proffered knee as she controlled the descent, Neo looked down at her prize with their faces now only inches apart. The key to any martial defense however is the follow up, denying the chance for a recovery, as she cleared the distance between them even as Yang fought to free her trapped arm. Instead she let her hunger speak for her. Tearing through fiery lips as their tongues embraced what morals could not, and lips threw blows their bodies could not. Both could feel the desperation of this moment. Even as Neo pulled back for a desperate breath of air, Yang's strong arms pulled her back in for more answers, just as the other must seconds later in response to the boxer temporary freedom. Talking didn't work as well when one didn't know how to fix the problem and the other lacked the empathy to know where they went wrong. But as the flames of anger died down and the cold of the warehouse floor bled through, the only solid answer they had already there typed out on the scroll and ready for the inevitable.

[I'm just me. I fight, love, kill according to my rules, not according to your image of me. I still care about you though. You don't have to leave.] She wanted to look strong, to keep her smile and poise, yet that failed as soon as she saw the red eyes turn lilac and grow sprigs of teardrops. Not at all like the girl she knew and frankly, kind of scary in that respect. [Please stop, I don't know what to do with a crying human.]

"Grow a goddamn heart for starters. And lend me your sleeve, I don't want to get your good robe dirt." Seeing as said robe was covered in grey dust, that remained questionable even as she scrunched up her sleeve to wipe up the offending salt water. "You know you could always come back with me, we can find you work that's, you know legal and stuff. My dad would probably let you teach at Signal, you're definitely good enough."

[That's not how this ends. One thing though, this was not a mistake.]

"Yeah, but this still sucks. I wasn't planning to break up with my girlfriend after a week."

[You know, as long as they don't revoke my card I can still visit.]

"I don't think my team will be happy with any 'hanky-panky'."

[Shit, I'd be happy with a sparring partner.]

"That I think we can work with."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **So to Cloy552, this is where I use the hair. I actually forgot about it for a good three chapters and hopefully put it to good use here. Thanks for the reminder though.**

 **Yeah, I know this feels like a bit of a cliffhanger and yes I am breaking up the ship. I said I would try to avoid complete AU, and so far Volume 3 has made this my best choice. Next chapter will try to clear up the outcome of this little fiasco and leave it open ended enough in case things change. Hopefully so considering my favorite character has so little screen time.**

 **I also feel like I should defend a point here for Neo's sake. Speaking from experience, making a long-term condition flare up is in fact more mind-boggling painful and attitude changing than a punch to the head or kick to the balls. Honestly, if anyone did it to my bad shoulder, I would probably be the one sending them through a wall (though not cinderblock, more like drywall or sheet wood). And empathy also goes straight out the window.**

 **As a side note, I am thinking of doing another work after this and some opinions would be nice. It would probably be more one-shotty, but I would probably try to keep it at least similar in characterization to D.R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So where did this all lead us? Final Chapter Folks; please read, comment, and pretend to enjoy for the sake of my tender feelings.**

 **I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, or anything else that this work references. This work is not for, or contains the ability to, generate profit. R.I.P. Mounty Oum.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

\- - -9- - -

The knock on the door was a short, sharp sound of something dense. At 2 in the morning, it was loud enough that given a more normal occupant they might have woken up. In this particular, said person was an insomniac and already awake, left to wonder who would visit at this hour and also bother with knocking. The only two he could think of would have just walked right in.

Pushing up off the floor, Mercury walked over to the peephole with every expectation of seeing one of Taurus' idiotic minions or some other asshole. For the most part though, he just saw the off-white hall and ugly burgundy carpets. That brought out an audible groan over just another idiot student's lame-ass prank, only to pitch the sound a tough louder as he saw the suitcase and distinctive crown of hair. She was already raising her parasol to knock again; feigning sleep wasn't really an option.

"Hello Neo, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Her eyebrow raised as her head cocked to the side; apparently she wasn't expecting him to be here. Shooing him to the side with an authoritative wave of her hand as she poked her head in the room, peering around with the impatience of an inquisitive owl. Clearly asking the room: Where the fuck was she? Apparently not seeing her answer, Neo pulled out her scroll and double-checked what it said before holding it up for Mercury to read the sender, underling Cinder's name with her thumb.

"She's next door down with Emerald. Might not wake her up at this hour, Em's liable to shoot you for waking her up."

Clearly annoyed, Neo pointed emphatically at Cinder's message from when they first moved in [Rm. 386} followed by his door's matching nameplate. "What? We knew you weren't planning to stay here, she probably sent you here because it was the first one from the elevator. Or she screwed up; she's not some magical being who can't fuck things up occasionally."

Neo gave a gesture to the stairs, the only option to get here without security cameras, before rolling her eyes. Fine, before hooking her suitcases with a practiced move of her parasol and pulling all three inside with her, motioning for Mercury to close the door. "Y'know, I get you're used to Roman's grandstanding, but you really shouldn't draw so much attention here."

She shook her head, slamming the door shut for him to the sound of shattering illusions that had previously showed an empty hallway to any inquisitive classmates where she had stood. This wasn't a time in anyone's plan to be making such amateur mistakes. Waving her hand between the beds, the question was clear over which bed was hers. " Your bed is actually in Cinder's room according to the paperwork, but after we heard you would stay at your apartment Emerald took it over. She really thinks she's subtle too, it's pathetic and freaking hilarious. I guess you can stay here, but I'm going to be up for a couple more hours…"

Nodding along to his babble, Neo stopped listening as soon as she heard her confirmation. Throwing her suitcases onto the closer left bed, she unzipped and started to unpack the clothes and books she had brought.

"Hey, that's my bed, Emerald's is on the right."

That only earned him a look. The room had his normal, sloppy look about it that made telling the difference between sides a pointless endeavor in practice; before pulling out two Zweihänder Directional Dust Mines from her third suitcase. Clearly letting her new roommate read the labels on each "ATTENTION: Front Towards Enemy". Setting them to face outwards from the bed before pulling out the next two.

"That's still my bed."

This is why she hated people, inability to read the situation. Clearly she wasn't going to take a bed with an assassin sleeping on the other side of the wall, killing through drywall was child's play, even if they were on her 'team'. Pulling out her wallet, she threw him some lien instead. At least he was still willing to take bribes, Cinder and Emerald actually believed their own propaganda; a dangerous concept in any endeavor.

"Fine; you going to tell me why you're here? Your boss is in jail and our contract with you is only for fighting in the tournament. In case you missed the billboards, that's still months off."

It was Neo's turn to sigh as she reached for her scroll. [My apartment was compromised, I need someplace secure until I can set up one of the safe houses. Took all day to move my stuff into storage, ran out of time for a better option.]

"Anything we should worry about?"

[Just an Ex.]

"And you were dumb enough to take them there?"

[Yes, I know. I handled it.]

"I mean seriously, when did our little Neo get so soppy and romantic."

[You can shut up now.]

"Oh no, I'm just getting started." Mercury's voice took a more serious turn as he watched the small mercenary continue to fortify her sleep space. "Cinder's going to want to know, does this mean we can trust you with some more… projects?"

Blinking once, twice, before she moved from her cross-legged stance, Neo unzipped the untouched pocket of her book-filled suitcase and pulled out her standard contract form. Handing it over while her other hand showed just how many copies she had brought. This was her life and she wasn't just going to throw it away just yet; maybe later, in a different one.

XOXOXOX

"I take it overall the date did not go well."

Yang was facing off with Fox in the sparring ring, both forgoing gauntlets in favor of 16 oz. gloves and headgear. While Fox stayed silent behind his mouthpiece, content for now to let Yang weather his defenses, his opponent grunted out her responses to the enquiry with each punch.

"No, the. date. went. just. smashing."

"Pun noted. Fox, if you would?" An uppercut sneaked out of his tight cover, clipping Yang in the jaw before returning to catch the responding jab. "Thank you. For the record, this is not an 'I-just-got-laid' spar, this is clearly 'Yang-wants-to-but-can't-do-something' spar. Which tends to end with Fox knocking you out after the rope-a-dope."

"This. isn't. that."

"Yes, that's clearly why he's only punching when I ask and your form is getting sloppier by the minute because your semblance isn't getting a boost."

"Shut. Up."

Blake sighed at her partners continued stoicism, a term that was frankly at odds with her normally outgoing personality. Yang had been like this ever since she had shown up early Sunday morning, her dress from the date in ruins and instead wearing gym clothes built for someone smaller much smaller, now spending all her time in the gym refusing to answer. Weiss of course could barely tell the difference between Yang's moods, and all Ruby could offer was that her sister was always like this after a breakup. Hitting the gym instead of getting the answers she wanted from the person she was angry with. It was, Ruby pointed out, at least a more controlled option; less chance of assault charges.

"They want to send us back out tomorrow for a short field mission, and right now you don't look like your head is in the right place.

That earned her a grunt, and Fox a narrowly blocked kidney shot. This was going nowhere.

"Hey Blake."

"Coco, I take it you're not just here to ogle this time."

"Unfortunately no, one sec. Fox! Team meeting in 10, need you to hustle up!" Fox didn't respond vocally, his face buried behind mitts and raining punches, but instantly bobbed down. Letting the hook soil over his head as he snaked around into the clear, clinching tight Yang's arm with one hand as he wrapped his other around her neck. Tightening the seatbelt grip he had around her as he brought them both to the ground.

"That'll do." Coco reached over, ringing the old brass bell no one had bothered to replace in years. "Match over you two. Fox, shower and then we're meeting in classroom 12. No need for weapons, clothing optional." Her partner didn't respond to the last tease. Reaching down to give Yang a hand up before he vaulted the ropes and made his way out of the gym. Judging by the towel he grabbed, immodesty was not going to be one of his vices. "Shame."

"Anything we should know about?"

"Reports of a village under attack, Port put in a request for us so we're heading out to pull security."

"No rest for the wicked."

"Well it would be, if SOMEBODY would take a hint."

Blake's ears perked up as she heard Fox banged on the walls of the bathroom. "I think he says no."

"Pity." Coco took a glance up at Yang, now shadowboxing in the ring and heedless of their conversation. "Who dumped her?"

"Girlfriend of the week. You haven't met her."

Coco nodded a couple times. This wasn't the first time the girl had gotten upset, but this was different. Not a fiery outburst and scorching skin, just a constant drive to keep fighting. Honestly, cold anger didn't suit her. "She'll be better in the field; trust me."

"You sure?"

"Nothing better than adrenaline for letting the mind shut off. Good luck."

"You too." Throwing in a wave as the upper-classman walked off to meet with her team.

"Are you going to jump in or do I need to call Ren down here to fill the ring?" Yang was peering over the ropes. Her sweat dripping down in thick droplets and voice turned raspy after the long spar.

Blake threw the water bottle and towel at her face as response. "Neither. You need to drink that. All of it; and then hit the showers yourself. If we're heading out I can't let you spend all day here. There'll be plenty of stuff to hit tomorrow." That clearly wasn't what Yang had any intention of doing, her face glared and sharp from whatever still simmered there. "First, you need to tell me what happened. No excuses. You know me I can keep a secret if that's the issue."

Yang slumped a little, but remained silent.

"Right, or I can get Glynda to ban you from the gym for a bit."

"That's a low blow and you know it."

"Then give me something. What happened with Neo?"

It was like that name alone took away her last wind, knocking her down harder than Fox's punches. With that she was down on the mat, barely clinging to the ropes as she tried to remain at least a little postured up. A prizefighter knocked down off her welterweight throne by a feather. "We broke up."

"Why?"

She paused again, long enough that her partner was left to half wonder if that was all she would be able to get in the end. "Have you ever fallen in love with a smile? A pretty face, some part of that person that just makes you realize that they are beautiful and in that moment all you want is to be with them. And there they are, right there next to you through that feeling and all is great. But then you realize, their not watching your smile, your face, hell even your tits. They're just watching your scars, your clenched fists, because they're not in love with you. They're in love with your violence. You can't be with them, you can't let them pull you down into the darker sides of yourself, but that doesn't change what you saw. No matter how dark they seem, you keep wanting to see the bright spot."

"…Yes, actually, and when did you get so romantic?"

Heh. "Too many fairy tales for Ruby growing up. So what did you do?"

"I came to Beacon."

"Not entirely sure that helps." Gesturing to the campus around them

"Depends, if you see it as running away then yes; and honestly, that's why I thought I was here. Running away from a lost love and all the pain that came with."

"I mean, what else is there?"

"And here I thought you listened to your sister. If we don't like the world, we come to places like this to change it for the better. I've never been one to believe in lost causes, none of RWBY does."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **So this is the final chapter. Yes, I could and possibly should address Neo being thrown off an airship and Yang's missing arm. On the other hand, by my count I said that 4 chapters were 2nd to last, and I'm starting to call beowolves even as I sink a ship I like.**

 **I am planning on doing the much needed editing and some reformatting. So while this will be filed as a completed work on the site, I can't say what will happen with website notifications since I will probably combine one or two of the chapters and get rid of these rambling author notes. On that note, reviews are especially appreciated since you all will notice I suck at editing and occasionally lack clarity on what I'm describing, anything you want me to expand or fix please tell me, the more specific the better.**

 **Finally I hope you enjoyed reading, this is probably the long work I've ever posted for people to read. Not my best I admit, plenty I could have done better, but practice makes perfect so critique this to pieces. And who knows, maybe Neo will pull a mary poppins in Volume 4 and I can write the sequel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I know this fic says complete. But stories only over when it says it is, so here's my version of several other fics.**

\- - -10- - -

[Everyone expected you to be up and about by now. The invincible Yang Xiao Long and her Iron Fist wouldn't be cowed so easily.]

Yang tried to pull her eyes away from the window; from the ghostly repay of Ruby leaving her behind, the shadow in the tree where Blake would have hidden, a patch of snow glistening as if Weiss haad dropped some jewelry there and would come running back shortly, a snow cake trunk that could almost be the white cloak of…; but they had left her behind. Try as she might, she didn't know why they wouldn't have. She was useless. "Whose she." Her breath expelling to fog the window, but even then she couldn't pull her eyes away. "Just go away, I don't feel like talking."

[Well I'd call her my ex-girlfriend, but knowing her that would just make her angry over the bad memories. She was always touchy about these things, never understood it myself.]

"It's not worth getting angry, you'll leave shortly anyways."

[Probably, but I'm not sure where to go.]

That was almost enough to bring back a bit of warmth to the wilted lilac eyes, but that didn't even last long enough for her eyes to turn and lock on Neo's. The girl looked just they both remembered her; clean, neat, and precise. If not for that trademark smirk and her small stature, she could have stood for the same military ideal as Weiss' sister. None of that bloodlust ever seemed to show itself in those heterochromatic eyes, just as the surge of Grimm she had helped create hadn't managed to touch her either. "Anywhere but here."

But Neo didn't listen. Who could blame her? The implied threat lacked even a portion of the flames that had fueled the weary speaker for years, emboldened her team, and once guided a small family in mourning through a mother's example. Now it couldn't even stop an old rival from sitting on her bed or hooking her weapon on its wooden frame. Not even showing any hesitance in patting her leg with one of those small, delicate hands as if they had never broken up with the help of a cinderblock wall and splinter in the foot bigger than some shanks she had used; because a promise of no regrets had never meant no mistrust. [How much of your Aura was in that punch?]

"How much do you think?"

[All of it.]

"Close enough."

[You never did learn how to hold back, I'm just sorry you had to fight Adam. Never had a chance, but I'm told it should heal given time. Aura doesn't stay gone.]

"Doesn't matter, not like I'm going to fight again anyways."

The slap resounded through the halls to the sound of crashing glass. For a second it made Yang wonder if Neo had pushed her head through the window, it would explain the shards that cut open her cheek, but the glare from a scroll screen still reflected there, She have the will to fight the striker, or even to turn back. That didn't matter, Neo pulled her back by the jaw just as hard as she had struck showing what had been hidden behind the illusionary pane. The cream jacket covered in mud and dust still left from the battle in beacon months ago. The matching boots showed the dirt of hard days spent traveling through Patch's snowfall and hell knows where else to reach this recluse, just as her lips remained darkened by the cold outside thanks to the thin clothing unsuited for this weather. Her hair had been tied back in a rough ponytail with some half-burn twine that blended the dual colors scrappily and clung to her face around eyes that seemed stuck in their milky white state of shock as her eyes still streaming with tears. Every breath was haggard as if her damaged throat hurt from a hundred nights screaming into the night. At least the reason why was also no longer hidden. There was only one hat that Neo would ever hold in such a death-grip. Then the second slap came, Yang's face pulled back so they could lock eyes again, again Neo struck, again she pulled that jaw over so passionately it was almost as if to steal a kiss.

Neither could keep count, nor bring themselves to care about the wordless, one-sided violence. Yang couldn't recall why pain was supposed to hurt, and Neo finally giving up with a hoarse sound that could have been a sob to mark her failure. What little energy she had left was gone, her body collapsing down to lay across the wasting muscles of a girl who had once been the embodiment of strength. " **Why won't you fight? Hit? Something!"** One small fist wearily continuing the assault as it wearily hit a shoulder that seemed empty, hollow without its limb.

"What's the point? I'll lose."

Neo stammered as she lay there hugging her un-responsive ex. She wanted to say revenge for the guy who practically raised her. Maybe it would bring back some of that fire she had loved, or justify that empty feeling that had consumed her ever since she had wandered out of the ruins of Vale. Past Aubernson Deli that felt a life time ago, when she actually felt in control of her life and that smirk had actually been a honest superiority. Her voice was to far gone to answer this time, burning from the days of wordless screaming and the few words that had left her lips today. That left only the old crutch. [Because its all I can do. I fight.]

"Yeah, well, at least you can."

No, fuck that. [Get up.] She didn't wait for Yang to turn away from the window, grabbing one of her legs to drag it off the bed as she pulled herself away from the cold ashes of the bonfire she remembered. This need coaxing or they would both die stuck in there misery. The other pulled over just as hard so both touched the cold floor. Yang didn't care, her body still limp so that when Neo pulled her up by that left hand she only ended up crashing to the floor. [Up or I kill your little dog.]

"He's with dad in town. I'm the only one here."

[Up or I show you what alone really means.]

It was far from a descriptive threat, but she could almost read Yang's face asking her how this could be any worse even as terror took hold in its own way. Yet she stood, barely. Her arm was like a twig compared to the young oak and her legs didn't feel as if they could balance her weight, but eventually she stood. Neither girl making any comment over how much less the height difference was when their posture had stooped with experience. [Better. Now fighting stance.]

It was if she never heard those words before, her legs spread equally and her shoulder slumped in a feral manner as the lone fist dangled by her knees, barely able to clench itself. [Come on!] Instead Neo had to forcibly drag her left leg out with both hands so that they were now diagonal. From there she waved her hands in the silent signal, 'up, up', forcing out what little heat was left of that battered spirit left in this ashes of a boxing champ to get her weight off her heals, onto the balls of her feet, even if they lacked the spring of old. Almost, this was almost the girl who had beautified a sunrise, then left her based on some moral code. Reaching down, Neo clasped their left hands together to pull them up until they leveled between the dead stare they had locked themselves into. [Now punch me.] Miming the impact straight to her forehead as emphasis.

Yang's jab was weak, a mechanical motion of the arm as if her lower body was disconnected from the good shoulder. Not even worth dodging, but she did take a half step back before holding the new message up. [What kind of dumbass brawler forgets how to use their hips in a punch? Again.]

The little extra difference in range forced the next jab to follow through with the command, needing those extra few inches if she was going to reach the half-pint goading her on, but it was still far too slow when Neo slipped to the side.

[Again, faster.]

So she tried again, and again to punch that damn squirt. Frustrated by every miss, yet with a partner who dragged her back every time her arm drooped or her weight settled. Neo hadn't even bothered to type a new message; just keep waving it around like some tagline. Yang tried though, her tired mind slowly dredging up memories of what a solid job should feel like. Toes twist to the right ever so slightly, letting the hip blade itself toward the target and pop out, as the arm came straight out from the body, rotating the hand just a little at the point of contact so that everything was aligned behind those first two knuckles. Then she felt something, just the brush of skin, but enough to tell her that for once Neo hadn't been the ever-perfect, artful dodger.

That earned a smile, not a smirk, an actual, genuine smile that for once actually felt intended for her, not at her.

[Good, now punch me.] This time Neo stepped farther back, forcing her opponent to push off with her back foot and lunge into the strike. Only to miss against as she slipped it, backpedaling as she went to maintain the distance.

Around the room, back and forth with the same strike, the same dodge, the same result. Back to the old adage about fear the man who a kick a thousand times. Even so, eventually Yang got sick of it, trying to surprise her with a hook or an uppercut, even an elbow. But that never seemed to change the end result. It was pathetic, she was pathetic, and she couldn't take it anymore. One shout full of anger, frustration, doubt, loss; everything that held her back from the war outside Patch's serene little island; and her leg lashed out. Hard enough that the round kick might have been able to break the smaller girls arms, but aimed lower. It hit the top of the thigh, turned at the last second to protect the vulnerable nerve cluster on the side, and Neo didn't step away.

She moved in close, wrapping her arms around the waist of her ex and letting a new wave of tears soak into the old army-green shirt that seemed to only remind them both of what they had lost.

Her voice was gone, and what could have been words just sounded out as hacking coughs into the thin cotton. She missed him. Roman was an asshole, but he was all she had. The only one she had who cared about her, even if it was in his own way. The part of her that had come for revenge for little red had been backed by another voice looking for the next best person in her life. A girl she was just starting to realize didn't understand how little she viewed her as an enemy, even for the wall incident, because that was painless compared to the years before all this, when she was just another freak living in the streets of a city she never looked back on.

"Neo… what now? You know I can't fight like this. Its not enough."

The sobs turned into a racking laughter, into hiccups that vibrated against Yang's skin in tiny ripples. Shuddering through the delicate hands until they could barely type on the ever-present scroll; a necessity for the mute even if it lacked any additional purpose these days aside from these notes.

[You've clearly never been in a street fight.]

[Go take a shower; you stink as if you haven't left that bed in months.]

"Coming from a girl whose hair smells of smoke I know is months old."

[Fine, I'll borrow it after your done then. But you'll have to loan me the shampoo; that never made it into the bang-out bag.]

"There's plenty."

XOXOX

There was an odd comfort to the next hour, a substitute maybe for the quiet breakfast they never had. Yang didn't question the silent ushering that pushed her into the shower stall, clothes and all. The more she let herself listen to the world, the more she realized how much she had let herself go. The muscles in her body were weak from lack of use. Her clothes stank, like really stank, not the gym smell she had grown up to. Curled locks that she had prized more than anything were matted down, split ends and lacking the same color she had so loved. It was hard to imagine the girl in the mirror had once been praised for her beauty. Hot water did her good.

Neo didn't need to look for the laundry machine, she had spotted it while clearing the house on her initial infiltration. Best thing for it then was to strip Yang's nest. She hadn't used her first washing machine until she was 20, so it was best guess over the settings. But if nothing else it would still drown them in soap and water to help with the smell. She threw in her own clothes as well, first chance in ages and little red was close enough in size for her to steal a fresh change. The girl owed her that much at least. Even if she hadn't directly killed Roman, but that wound was still raw. It helped when she snuck in to steal a hoodie from Yang though, the same bright yellow and flaming symbol she remembered fondly from before.

Yang hopped out of the shower, giving Neo a raspberry for the blast of cold water that had finally shifted her, and then a laugh as her rival…ex… friend waved her arms about trying to point out the obvious question: what she supposed to do? Yell? But neither made a question of it as she took the vacated stall and the bareness that required. Which is when Neo realized just how little she knew about hair care product. Course, no one had ever explained the difference of shampoo and detergent to her. She read, and eventually found out for herself, but most of the books she read were the kind that assumed basics she never really understood. Basics had always been knowing where your shiv was, keep the wound clean, and ditch the credit card after a quick withdrawal; keep the cash and free meal passes, but after about one hour the credit cards were a major liability so better to toss them in the trash. That life had shaped her into the expert professional she was, but all said she wished she could have had a life like this.

All the while, Yang set to work in the kitchen making food. It felt like ages since it had been just her and Ruby, with a little sister to small to even try and cook food and a big sister doing everything she could think of to replace the roles of a dead super-mom. For now though, she stuck to spaghetti. Stirring the noodles and sauce didn't take dexterity, and it was warm food which Neo looked like she needed. She also dug up her own emergency bag, by the door where Dad kept his and Ruby's hook stayed painfully absent. It had a handful of MRE's and survival gear that would last Neo for a week or two with good pacing, enough for her to make it to one of Roman's safe houses somewhere. Guy like that probably had dozens all over Remnant, doubt he would mind an adopted daughter using it.

Eventually Neo joined her, breathing deeply the smell of fresh food and letting her body enjoy that smell even as she held herself back from playing with Yang's hair. This wasn't a morning after, or a third date. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like two refugees taking shelter from a storm neither understood. Hell she doubted Mercury or Emerald understood what Cinder was planning, and no one knew who the black queen was. Didn't stop her from remembering how nice it had felt that day when she had gotten to hug her girlfriend and bury her head into that wave. Honestly she have wondered if she could bribe Yang to let her. But instead they ate in silence; her own hands to busy to think of typing and across the table her hose seemed to be busy stealing glances between timid bites of the food. Almost as if they had traded places, the girl she remembered would have been able to finish the pot herself; instead Neo was the one who made the largest dent. The only decent meal she had ever since the tournament, not like she didn't need it.

XOXOX

Taiyang came to a sight that made his eyes well with tears. Yang sitting in the laundry room, cursing up a storm as she fought with a hairbrush in one hand while she waited for the load in the machine to finish. It wasn't much, but it was the first time she had willingly gotten out of bed. Did anything to show she wouldn't let her loss control her life. So he didn't question the fact that her emergency bag was gone when she wasn't and the pantry raided. Or that it wasn't just sheets in the machine; the clothes folded, packed, and left on the porch only to disappear later that day. If anything, he just wished the guest had stayed. He owed them more than just some canned food.

Meaning that when he found the note tacked to the fridge door, it was the least he could do to set it on the dryer for Yang to read after she was done with her hair battle. He wouldn't even have read it if it had been folded up or hidden, but as it was he couldn't physically have been unable to see the small, cursive that seemed pointedly neat. Bearing just a few sentences. _"R.T.'s_ _First rule of the street: 'Losing means giving up or dying. Anything else is just sore losing' And you still owe me a rematch. –N."_

XOXOXOXOX

 **This is a completed fic, not planning on a sequel. But if these too ever get another shipping opportunity I might have another chapter. Because at the end of the day, I really want Neo to have her own happy ending. Even though I fully admit she a sadistic, manipulative, psychopath who enjoyed her past life as Roman's personal bodyguard and assassin. What can I say? I relate to that, would prefer it didn't get her killed.**

 **Update: I wrote this because of one paragraph, and which is the one I forgot? That last one. Of course.**


End file.
